


Cap's Girl

by kag20



Category: AU - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kag20/pseuds/kag20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is Cap's girl and everyone knows it.</p><p>Fan art included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap's Girl

[ ](http://edwardelricgirl200.tumblr.com/image/77974272251)

_**CAP’S GIRL** _

**Darcy is a modern-day woman. She is a feminist and independent. She doesn’t like to depend on others very much but the few people that she does trust are Jane, Erik, the Avengers, and of course Steve.**

**Steve Rogers, the person she leans on when she has problems and needs a shoulder to cry on. The person she shares her random thoughts with and discusses whatever is bothering her. She shares her deepest, most darkest parts of her past with him. Darcy always thought she would have to live the rest of her life bearing the problems of her past alone but that changed when she met Steve. He is the only person in the world she trusts and depends on.**

**She loves everything about him: his heart, his bravery, his hot body, his face, and lips. But most of all, she loves it when he calls her his girl. Usually when Steve does that, he acts cocky and flirty with her. He leans forward and smiles a cheesy grin at her. Darcy rolls her eyes but finds his attempts at flirting and acting like a suave -Casanova very cute.**

**The sad part is that Darcy knows that Steve is aware that his flirting sucks and his lines would never work on girls if he wasn’t Captain America or a hunky guy. But obviously, he knows he is cute and that Darcy loves his 1940’s slang and charm so he flashes her a smile and watches as a small grin forms on her lips when he calls her his girl, his love, his everything.**

**He loves her and she loves him. She’s Cap’s girl and everyone knows it. He especially loves it when she wears the shirt she designed that says she belongs to him.**


End file.
